Orgullo
by Carriette
Summary: Conforme fue conociendo a Miyako, más fue apreciándola, al comienzo la consideraba algo estridente y desordenada, mas, con el paso de los días, los meses y los años, supo que no había vuelta atrás; su compañera le significaba algo irremplazable, algo que lo llenaba de orgullo cada vez que dirigía sus ojos a ella. — Mención Kenyako. — Oneshot.


No entregué mi reto del concurso, simplemente porque mi cerebro no cooperó, pero hoy el muy troll me da una idea absolutamente nada que ver con lo que debía escribir. -hola, estoy rellenando-. Con fics pendientes, ya desde la semana que viene me pongo al día, tanto como pueda.

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Orgullo**

– _Capítulo único_ –

* * *

Podía sentir perfectamente su nerviosismo y este, lentamente, se le iba contagiando también a él, sus ojos se paseaban desde la chica que se removía inquieta incluso ante los regaños de su madre y el reloj, se sentía nervioso él también, aún quedaban cerca de cuatro horas para la ceremonia. Aunque reconocía que ella se veía más que hermosa en aquel vestido blanco, le daba risa verla renegando mientras una de sus hermanas la sostenía de los hombros y su dama de honor, la mejor amiga, le colocaba con cuidado el velo sobre el peinado y los tirabuzones logrados tras mucho esfuerzo y tanto fijador que la chica se estuvo quejando que el espray del producto la estaba asfixiando.

Se sentía, de cierto modo, raro allí, era el único "hombre" dentro de aquella habitación, se percibía hasta un poco ridículo con el pequeño traje de frac que Mimi le obligó a llevar, ¡bueno! Wormmon también llevaría algo así, no era algo para sentirse tan mal, ¿verdad? Se sentó sobre una caja de madera, observando sin decir nada el alboroto que las féminas humanas tenían, más que nadie, la novia, la cual claramente estaba al borde de ponerse histérica.

No entendía del todo a los humanos, pero supuso que un matrimonio es un momento inolvidable, tanto en la vida de _ellos_, como en la de _ellas_. Desde hace meses había escuchado a su compañera y a su pareja planificando cada detalle de aquel día, desde votos, hasta recepción, comida y un sinfín de cosas que en su momento lo marearon.

¿Y qué con todo eso? Ella estaba allí, radiante como nunca, moviéndose nerviosa, ni cuando la vio recibiendo los resultados de su admisión en la universidad la vio tan emocionada. Y lo vio, lágrimas en sus ojos ámbar. Hawkmon la había visto llorando muchas veces, cientos de veces a lo largo de aquellos doce años conociéndola, pero ese llanto… _lo conoció por primera vez_.

Dejó la inmovilidad y se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos delicadamente arregladas entre sus alas, dedicándole algo similar a una sonrisa. Sin decirle nada, Miyako lo comprendió y miró a las otras cinco mujeres, tranquilizándose.

—¿Nos dejan un momento a solas, por favor? —Se sentó en el borde de la cama de su madre, haciéndole un sitio a Hawkmon, en lo que las mujeres salían de allí—. Será sólo un momento.

El silencio reinó un momento entre digimon y elegida, Miyako alisaba los pliegues de su vestido, mirándose las manos todavía libres de joyería, además del anillo de compromiso, se mordía los labios de manera ansiosa, sin atreverse a decir nada en realidad. Hawkmon colocó una de sus alas sobre las manos de la chica, suspirando pesadamente.

—Te veo nerviosa, Miyako-san… —siempre le habló de ser ella misma y, sin embargo, ahora se sentía contrariado, ¿celos? No, no era eso, Miyako siempre confiaba en él por sobre todo, pero él mismo sabía que había una infinidad de cosas que él no comprendía de la conducta humana y que Miyako prefería no agobiarle con tales materias, pero ese día, Hawkmon tenía más de una cosa por decir— y me siento bastante inútil de no poder tranquilizarte… —continuó, inseguro sobre qué más decirle.

Al no saber qué más decir, simplemente se quedó a su lado, sus pensamientos iban veloces y sin tino alguno, a ninguno lograba darle atajo; recordaba desde el exacto momento en que se conocieron, ella lo había sacado de su largo letargo, él la esperó durante tanto, tanto tiempo… y un día, inesperadamente, ella apareció, levantando el digiegg, liberándolo.

Hawkmon nunca imaginó que viviría tantas cosas al lado de aquella humana, no pensó ni en las cosas buenas ni en las cosas malas, al comienzo, su único deseo era salir, pero conforme fue conociendo a Miyako, más fue apreciándola, al comienzo la consideraba algo estridente y desordenada, mas, con el paso de los días, los meses y los años, supo que no había vuelta atrás; su compañera le significaba algo irremplazable, algo que lo llenaba de orgullo cada vez que dirigía sus ojos a ella.

Viviendo tantas aventuras con ella, pasando tantos peligros juntos, habiendo llorado abrazados el uno del otro tantas veces, tanta magia compartida, ¿cómo no quererla? Miyako era más que su camarada, más que una compañera, _una amiga_. No se trataba de luchar codo a codo ya, no se trataba de salvar al Digimundo o a la humanidad, todo el asunto era mucho más simple; amistad, confianza, seguridad.

Ahora, creía tener las palabras adecuadas para su compañera, su mano cálida, su porte puro, el amor que en aquel momento ella estaba irradiando, todas esas cosas, le infundieron el suficiente valor de hablar. El ave digital saltó de la cama y se posicionó frente a la chica, con los ojos aguados, se sentía como un padre antes de entregar a su preciada hija en el altar… bueno, más o menos así.

—Miyako-san… —tomó aire y prosiguió, sin soltarle las manos en ningún momento—. _Estoy orgulloso de ti_, has crecido tanto…

Oh no, Miyako retiró la mirada, con el nudo en la garganta, a punto de llorar. A veces Hawkmon sonaba más como su padre, como un hermano mayor. E inmediatamente volvió a mirarle, mordiéndose los labios.

—_A veces_, aún pienso que estoy ante la niña que levantó el digiegg y me despertó, pero ahora, ahora estoy ante _mi niña_ que ha crecido tanto, que hoy se casa con quien en primeras instancias fuera nuestro enemigo, ¡cómo _cambian_ las cosas! —De por sí, Hawkmon solía ser bastante tímido, el hablar de sus sentimientos ya era difícil, más tratándose en cuanto concernía a su compañera. Sin embargo, consideraba que aquel momento de sinceridad era lo único que podía darle en el día más feliz de su vida—. _Realmente te quiero_, Miyako… ¡deberíamos decir esa clase de cosas más a menudo!

Ambos rieron luego, Miyako le envolvía en un fuerte abrazo, silenciosamente agradeciéndole por cada cosa que su compañero hubo hecho por ella a lo largo de todos aquellos años. Lo adoraba, por haber sido muchas veces un guía espiritual, por ser el primero en decirle "te quiero tal como eres", por nunca desistir de estar a su lado, por pelear junto a ella siempre.

Por el simple hecho de _existir_.

* * *

En primera fila pudo verlo todo, ambos entregándose en el más absoluto amor, sus ojos eran reflejo de todos los sueños que a partir de aquel momento juntos comenzaban a cimentar, había visto antes la felicidad de Miyako, pero jamás aquella sonrisa que se mezclaba con las lágrimas, aquella felicidad tan radiante que hasta a él _lo llenaba por completo_.

Esa chica, de blanco en el altar, le llenaba de orgullo, no habría un día en el resto de su vida que no se lo hiciera saber; _«Miyako, me llenas de orgullo»_, solía decirse a menudo, lamentablemente no lo decía seguido, simplemente por ser _tímido_.

Ese sería el mejor regalo que podría darle, el hacérselo saber día tras día, en el día de su boda, en el nacimiento de sus hijos, cualquier instancia en donde Miyako brillara como la más alta estrella, Hawkmon le haría saber _cuán orgulloso estaba de ella_.

**— . . . —**

* * *

Tenía ganas de escribir algo random, pequeño y diferente, que fuera dulce sin derramar azúcar y sin que fuera romántico. Personalmente adoro a Miyako Y Hawkmon como compañeros de equipo, se me hacen una dupla bastante armoniosa -Hawkmon tranquilo matiza a inquieta Miyako.-

...tenía ganas, simple.

Una vez más, agradezco que me lean c:

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
